MY LIFE AS A SECRET GOD
by C.A. Lone Wolf
Summary: I/TECHNUS THE GOD OF THE PROPHECY AND ITS WONDERS ARE UNLOCKED IN THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

I am technus and this is my story. When I was born my first dream was about a demi-god her name was techna. I started training as a warrior as a baby, my dad was so happy with me that I shared his likes and dis-likes,but, my mom always got mad at my dad for training me. I soon got an interest in music. My mom always wanted me to be a professor in many kinds of sciences,but, I've always wanted to be a sorcerer and warrior. my first rival was hades secret son, hadesin. I've always hated him. "hadesin says to his friends" that technus,he is pathetic he will never beat me in the war. When i heard what he said i went crazy and i unleashed my god form for the first time i was truly me. I started poetry for a girl i know as Techna the daughter of poseidon. The first poetry i wrote was for her.


	2. Chapter 2

I AM THE ONE " I SAID " TO TECHNA. " SHE SAID " WHAT DOES THEE MEAN? " I SAID " YOUR SECRET LOVER WHO THOU ["TECHNUS"] IS,ME.

THEN ARTEMIS FOWL CAME OUT OF THE SUDDEN. " ARTEMIS F. SAID " NO I LOVE HER TECHNUS. " I COUNTERACTED " I LOVED HER MY WHOLE LIFE, I KNOW WHO SHE REALLY IS ARTEMIS . THIS IS MY OFFERING TO YOU TECHNA,MY LOVE IS ALL I CAN OFFER YOU,"I SAID". SHE DECLARED THAT A DUEL IS IN ORDER!

ARTEMIS FOWL USED A SWORD,BUT I USED NO WEAPON. HIS SWORD WAS ENCHANTED BY APOLLO, WITH THE ENERGY OF THE SUN. THE MOON SHINED AS FULL AS CAN BE, OVER THE BATTLEFIELD,AND I TRANSFORMED INTO A GOLDEN WEREWOLF WITH BLACK TIPPED FUR, MY EYES WERE AS SILVER AS THE MOST FULLEST MOON EVER SEEN. MY TEETH WERE AS WHITE AS THE SNOW COVERING THE FOREST FLOOR AND TREE TOPS IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER. I FOUGHT USING MY CLAWS. HIS BLADE IT WOULDN'T BREAK, THE ENERGY SURGING FROM THEE INSIDE OF THE SUN ENCHANTED BLADE KEPT HIM FIGHTING ON AS LONG AS HE WANTED TO. THEN, HE TIRED ME OUT OF MY TRANSFORMATION FROM PERSON TO WEREWOLF. I HAD LOST THE BATTLE WHEN I GOT SLASHED VERY BADLY ALL OVER MY BODY,BUT BEFORE I FAINTED OUT OF PAIN I KEPT FIGHTING FOR TWELVE HOURS JUST TO WIN HER HEART,BUT IT WAS WORTH IT IN THE END OF THE LAST THING I SAW WAS HER RUNNING TOWARDS ME TO HELP ME, I HAD EARNED HER LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3

I HAVE MASTERED EXACTLY ALL THE POWERS I HAD AS A CHILD. I HAD EARNED THE LOVE OF THE GIRL THAT I TRULY LOVE. EVERTHING IS BETTER FOR ME IN THE LIFE I HAVE AS THE NEW ME. I USED TO HAVE NO FRIENDS AS A LITTLE KID,BUT NOW I HAVE A GROUP OF A COUPLE FRIENDS [INCLUDING TECHNA MY GIRL OF COURSE]THAT TRULY CARE ABOUT ME. I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT CHANGED ABOUT ME,I REALLY DON'T KNOW AT ALL WHAT HAS CHANGED SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID,IREALLY DON'T. BUT, IT MUST BE SOMETHING VERY, VERY, VERY BIG FOR MY LIFE TO BE THIS MUCH BETTER KNOW. ALL I NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I AM HAPPY NOW AND THAT IS WHAT COUNTS AS OF NOW.

AT THIS AGE I AM ALREADY A Z WARRIOR MASTER AND A SCHOLAR,THE TWO THINGS MY PARENTS WANTED FOR ME IN MY LIFE,IT'S WIERD HOW SMART AND STRONG THAT I'VE BEEN ALL MY LIFE,BUT, I ENJOY IT ALL THAT I CAN ALL MY LIFE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER.I HAVE BEEN IN SO MANY TOURNAMENTS SINCE I HAVE CHANGED, I WON IN EVERY SINGLE TOURNAMENT I HAVE BEEN IN. I WONDER HOW IT WOULD BE IF MY LIFE AND MYSELF HAVEN'T CHANGED IN MY DREAMS,BUT, I DON'T PUT ANY THOUGHT INTO IT BECAUSE I DID CHANGE AND MY LIFE IS MUCH BETTER.


	4. Chapter 4

WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN YEARS OLD THE WAR BEGAN. I WENT INTO THE WAR WITH THE Z WARRIORS, WE WON SO MANY FIGHTS AND BATTLES. IT LASTED FOR THREE YEARS. I SOON WAS VOTED THE KING OF ORBUS FOR MY BRAVERY AND HONOR THAT WAS EXECUTED IN BATTLE. AMONG ORBUS THE GREATEST BATTLE WE EVER FACED HAS COME UPON NIGHT BEFORE THE LAST BATTLE OF THE WAR I HAD A WIERD DREAM, IT TOOK PLACE IN THE BATTLE, MY DAD,GOKU,HAD DIED FIGHTING TO SAVE ME AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THE PLANET. THE NEXT DAY DURING THE GREATEST BATTLE WE HAVE HAD EVER FACED THE DREAM,THE TERRIBLE DREAM CAME INTO REAL LIFE. I ACTUALLY FORESAW IT HAPPENING, I DIDN'T JUST DREAM OF IT. WE MAY HAVE WON,BUT,WE ALSO LOST THAT DAY,THAT FATEFUL DAY


End file.
